


Higher, You Take Me Higher

by liloempire



Series: The Winner Takes It All [4]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: Adam comes home to a birthday surprise*Set a few months after Blake and Adam start dating*





	Higher, You Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is as random as the title. I actually starting writing this after I finished You Are The Ocean, but I lost the writing bug and didn't finish it. But since I posted that fic blurb yesterday I figured I should try to get this done. So I don't know if the smut is that good, but que será será!
> 
> As usual this was written on my phone and briefly edited.

Adam was used to working on his birthday. It wasn't something that was new to him. When you do as different many jobs as he does it's inevitable. But he was excited to finally be getting to do something with Blake. It would be his first birthday with Blake…together...as a couple…It was still something he was getting used to.

"Hey birthday boy!" Blake greeted as Adam entered the house. He immediately scooped Adam in for a hug and Adam returned it, squeezing Blake back with all of his might. "Missed you," Blake whispered into the side of his head, before giving it a big kiss.

Adam tilted his head up and pursed out his lips for a kiss until Blake leaned down and planted one. They kissed softly for awhile, until Adam deepened it, pulling Blake closer, but he resisted pulling back and planting a kiss on Adam's cheek instead. Adam pouted.

"We've got stuff to do. I ordered food and I've got a few presents," Blake said, smirking at Adam's reaction.

"But we're celebrating my birthday in a few days. We don't have to do all that stuff today."

"Well that's with everyone else. I want to celebrate it privately with you. Now c'mon let's go eat. I bet you haven't had a real meal all day."

Adam followed Blake into the kitchen, his arms wrapped around Blake's waist, hugging him from behind. He could smell steak as soon as he walked into the kitchen and his mouth watered. He let go of Blake's waist and walked out from behind him to see the food that was on the table. There were two plates, one for Blake and one for Adam and there was indeed steak, garnished and presented with roasted vegetables and potatos. "Did you have a private chef come?" Adam asked, taking a sit at the table and waiting for Blake to sit down as well before shoveling food into his mouth; he hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Yeah I did," Blake smiled, reaching out and squeezing Adam's hand, "Only the best for the birthday boy."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Please stop calling me that."

They talked about their respective day as they ate and when they finished Blake pulled out a gift bag from the chair next to him that Adam hadn't noticed. "Happy Birthday," he said as he handed it over.

Adam wiped his hands off on the napkin next to the plate and ripped out the tissue paper only to see Blake's face on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "No…"

"It's a Blake Shelton pajama set! It's got the cover of Texoma Shore on the shirt and then just my face from the cover all over the pants."

"I can't stand you," Adam said, but he was smiling.

"I love you too," Blake replied before pulling out a small box from the same chair the gift bag had came from. He gave it to Adam without preamble and Adam took it, giving Blake an inquisitive look before opening the box slowly. It was a watch, with a leather band and a face that was gold around the edges. When Adam peered closer he saw his name etched around the same gold edging surrounding the clock's face. He flipped it over and Blake's name was inscribed on the back with the date that they had met a million years ago in 2011. Above that read "Yours Forever,".

"Thank you," Adam replied softly, tracing the inscription with his pointer finger.

They took a shower together after that, Blake sudsing Adam's body methodically, not letting Adam touch him until they were all washed up, rinsing under the shower head together. They kissed under the shower head, Blake deepening the kiss this time, sliding their tongues together at Adam's moan. As they stumbled out of the shower Blake picked the smaller man up and carried him, bridal style, before throwing him on to the bed and crawling up to hover over him.

"I want to try something new," Blake said against Adam's neck before kissing it. He nibbled at the underside of his jaw line before kissing his way back up to Adam's mouth, not giving him a chance to respond. And by the time Blake was finished kissing the life out of him, his hands simultaneously tracing his various tattoos and rubbing over his tight nipples, Adam didn't care what the new thing was Blake wanted to try.

He threaded his fingers through Blake's soft curls as Blake began to kiss his way down the length of his body, the room filled with his pants and their combined moans. Blake's tongue flicked out, tracing the O of Adam's California tattoo before dipping down into his belly button briefly. He lapped down Adam's happy trail before finally wrapping his hand around the base of Adam's cock and sinking his mouth down. Adam had been very surprised to learn Blake didn't have much of a gag reflex the first time he blew him.

"Fuck," Adam gasped as Blake swallowed him down. He stayed there for a few seconds before bopping back up, his tongue flicking out against the slit, and then coming back down again. He let Adam guide him for awhile with the hand that was still gripped tightly in his curls. And then as soon as Adam really felt himself climbing the precipice towards an orgasm Blake pulled off, his hands trailing from Adam's hips to his thighs and pushing at them until Adam got the hint and placed his feet on the bed.

As soon as he did Blake wrapped his hands around the underside of his thighs and pushed back until Adam's feet were in the air. Adam made himself relax, initially feeling exposed, but figured Blake was just going to get the lube and start prepping him. But instead Blake lightly bit at the inside of his thigh and then soothed it with the lap of his tongue. He pushed Adam's legs back until his thighs were toughing his chest and then without preamble he moved his head down and ran his tongue along Adam's puckered hole.

"Blake what the fuck?" Adam gasped sitting up on his elbows.

"I told you I wanted to try something new," Blake laughed, his blue eyes glimmering, "Trust me, please. Just sit back and relax." Adam groaned and laid back down, covering his face with his hands.

Blake pressed a kiss to the back of Adam's right thigh again before going back in, lapping at Adam's hole again. It was safe to say that this was something Adam had never done before and certainly never had done to him, but as Blake became more confident in it, biting lightly at the tight skin and using his thumbs to open Adam up for more access, Adam let himself relax. He grounded himself in his love for Blake and the trust that resonated there and gave himself over to pleasurable feeling. He let out a moan and he felt Blake smile against him, his accompanying moan vibrating against Adam's sensitive skin.

He lapped harder at the puckered skin and at feeling Adam relax and become more comfortable he slipped a finger into the loosened hole.

"Fuck… Blake," Adam whined out. He was rock hard now and he gripped the sheets underneath him to refrain from touching himself. He knew Blake wouldn't mind, but he preferred to wait for when Blake inevitably fucked him.

Blake thrust the finger into him while licking around it, his other hand reaching up to gently roll Adam's balls. He moved his finger out after a few more thrusts and replaced it with his eager tongue again, lapping into the hole.

Adam tilted his head back moaning out, one had gripping the sheets and the other running absentmindedly over his chest. "Babe please fuck me."

Blake laughed and gave Adam one final lick before pulling back. And then from out of nowhere there was a click of the lube bottle clicking back and a few seconds later two lube coated fingers were rubbing against Adam's hole. He sighed contentedly when they finally thrust in, both fingers going in easily. "Shit that really loosened you up didn't it. I'm definitely doing that again. Plus you seemed to really like it."

Adam didn't have to look to know Blake had that dumb smug look on his face. Instead he chose to focus on the fingers moving in and out of him, pushing him closer up the precipice. "Blake I'm good, just please -- fuck!" Blake's fingers flicked up rubbing against his prostate. Blake chuckled again and Adam couldn't help getting a bit annoyed. "Blake stop being a fucking tease."

"Fine," he slipped his fingers out and slapped the side of Adam's thigh, "flip over babe."

Adam did as he was told, quickly flipping over (Blake usually only got away with telling him what to do in bed) and got up on his knees. Blake's hands gripped his hips and Adam couldn't help the fact that his heart sped up with anticipation. Blake was kissing down his back in lieu of kissing him directly and Adam felt himself sink back down into that space of love and trust as Blake lined up and slowly sank into him. They both breathed out when Blake bottomed out and it only took a few seconds after for Adam to tell Blake that he was ready.

"I know, I just…Adam I'm not going to last long."

"It's okay, I'm not going to either."

Blake set a slow, but deep pace at first, pulling all the way back out before slamming back in. Adam collapsed down face first with the pleasure of it, waves of satisfaction traveling up his spine and starting to settle in his toes and vibrate up. Blake started to fuck him faster, until the pace became irregular and he was wrapping a hand around Adam's dick to rub him in time with the thrusts. Adam came first, gasping into the pillow with Blake quickly following, collapsing against his back.

"Shit," Blake chuckled.

"Yeah," Adam responded, laughing as well. They laid there for a few seconds before Adam complained and pushed Blake off, his dick slipping out in the process. "Ugh, I need another shower, we didn't use a condom, and I just came all over the sheets."

"Shh, let's just lay here for a few minutes. Come over here, it's dry," Blake rolled over to a further spot on the bed and pulled Adam against him. He smiled down at him, kissing Adam's forehead and then the tip of his nose, before pecking his lips. They moved their mouths together, kissing lazily for awhile until Adam pulled back and settled into Blake's chest. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes, you know the answer to that you smug dick. Thank you," he placed a kiss on Blake's chest, "Did you plan all of that?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to have a good birthday. It's your first birthday with us together and I wanted it to be special."

"Well it certainly was. That was some trick you pulled...I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"I knew you'd like it. You're really sensitive down there," Blake laughed, but before Adam could react negatively he kissed the side of his head, "You know how much that turns me on though. Happy Birthday babe." 


End file.
